


Kinktober Day 22 - Orgasm Control

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fucking Machines, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Control, Smut, dom!jae, oh man i suck at tags, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Okay, there’s only one rule for this game, you cum when I tell you to and not a second sooner, got it?” he said with as much authority as he could muster. You turned to look at him and glared, “Oh I’m adding another rule, you have to look straight ahead.” you groaned but did as you were told. Instead shooting a glare at his reflection in the mirror. He laughed, “We’ll see how long you keep that glare up.” he said as he twisted the knob on the remote up so the machine started to move slowly.





	Kinktober Day 22 - Orgasm Control

You whined through your gag as Jae set the mirror up in front of you, forcing you to look at the compromising position you were in. You were standing in the middle of the room, your hands cuffed behind your back, your ankles locked into a spreader bar, and you had a large ball gag in your mouth.. You wiggled around slightly causing Jae to shoot you a warning look, making sure you weren’t moving around too much. You stopped wiggling with a soft groan watching him move around the room, you let out another groan as you saw him grab the fucking machine. He brought the device over and set it down on the floor beneath you, he spent a few seconds getting it set up before standing up in front of you. “You ready to play a game?” he asked, the shit eating grin on his face making it seem more like he was gonna beat you in a video game rather than tease you into oblivion. You groaned and shot him a glare, causing his smile to grow even bigger, he reached down and pressed his fingers to your clit causing you to jolt from the sudden stimulation. He smirked as he rubbed slow circles over your clit drawing soft moans and whimpers out of your mouth. You let out a long moan as he slipped two fingers inside of you, using his thumb to continue the stimulation to your clit. He kept his movements slow and teasing, getting you well and truly worked up before pulling his fingers out slowly causing you to let out a long whine. He smirked again and reached down to adjust the arm of the machine so the dildo at the end was pressing into your entrance, only the tip actually inside of you. He stepped back and grabbed the cord, plugging it into the wall before grabbing the remote and sitting down next to you.  
  
“Okay, there’s only one rule for this game, you cum when I tell you to and not a second sooner, got it?” he said with as much authority as he could muster. You turned to look at him and glared, “Oh I’m adding another rule, you have to look straight ahead.” you groaned but did as you were told. Instead shooting a glare at his reflection in the mirror. He laughed, “We’ll see how long you keep that glare up.” he said as he twisted the knob on the remote up so the machine started to move slowly. You moaned as the dildo pushed inside of you, it’s pace slow, allowing you to feel the entire length of it as it moved in and out. You watched his reflection as he slowly turned the dial up, speeding up its movements and allowing you to get used to the feeling until he got bored and cranked it up. You cried out as the dildo pistoned into you, your knees turned in on instinct, attempting to clench your legs together to stop the rough sensation. He let it go for a few seconds before turning it down to a slightly less overwhelming speed. You began to tug at the cuffs around your wrists, desperate to bring some attention to your aching clit.  
  
He seemed to catch on to what you were thinking, “What do you need more?” he asked. You nodded desperately letting out a whine, “If I pull out a vibrator do you really think you’ll be able to stop yourself from cumming until I tell you to?” he asked knowing full well what the answer was. You shook your head quickly and he smirked at you, “That should make the game more fun, then.” you whined as he slowed the machine back down to a crawl before standing up. He grabbed a wand vibrator and a leather strap and brought it back over to you, he held the vibrator up against your thigh, positioning it so that the head was pressed against your clit without getting too close to the dildo. He used the leather strap to secure it in place before switching it on to the lowest setting and going back to his seat. The gentle vibrations alone normally wouldn’t be enough to make you cum but in combination with the steady movements of the dildo and being forced to watch yourself fall apart in the mirror, you were getting dangerously close to the edge.  
  
You began to whine loudly, trying to signal that you were close, “If you cum before I say you can, I’m just going to leave the toys on and we’ll try again.” he said, you watched his reflection as he smirked at you before reaching down to palm himself through his pants. You let out a long needy whine when you realized he was serious, your orgasm already threatening to spill over as you fought to hold it back. You tried desperately to close your legs but the bar between your ankles held you in place. You whined again as you felt the dildo speed up again, you scrunched your face up, trying desperately to keep your orgasm at bay. You snuck a peak at Jae who had reached into his pants and pulled out his dick, stroking himself slowly as he watched you struggle. The sight proved to be too much for you and you cried out as you came, your legs trembled and your hips bucked as the waves of pleasure coursed through you.  
  
“Looks like we’ll have to keep trying.” Jae said, slowing the machine back down to a crawl, you let out a desperate whimper as the sensations overstimulated you. Tears welled up in your eyes as you resisted the urge to wiggle back away from the reach of the machine. “You’re taking it so well.” Jae cooed, his words encouraging you to push through the discomfort of the overstimulation. As he saw you starting to relax back into the feeling he cranked up the dial once again, the dildo going back to pistoning into you. You cried out and the tears in your eyes spilled over, running down your cheeks as the rough pace took you back to feeling overstimulated. You couldn’t help but look at yourself in the mirror, your cheeks wet with tears, drool from the ball gag dripping down onto your chest, your juices dripping down the insides of your thighs. You watched as you began to relax into the sensation, the pain turning back into pleasure. You heard Jae moaning as he stroked himself, you glanced at him to see him beginning to lose himself in the pleasure. You kept your eyes on him, enjoying the way his cock twitched in his hand as he brought himself closer to the edge. His eyes were glued to your reflection, lost in watching the dildo piston into you at such a rough pace. Soon enough he was cumming, his hips bucking up into his hand as he stroked himself through his orgasm. The sight alone was enough to bring you back to the edge and you whined to get his attention.  
  
He snapped his head up to make eye contact with you, “Just hold on a bit longer, baby, let me enjoy this.” you whined but fought back your orgasm. It was more of a challenge this time, your body wanting so desperately to go back to the pleasure it had just experienced. You were a mess of moans, tears still flowing down your cheeks as you tried desperately to keep from cumming. Finally you heard him stand up and he moved in front of you blocking your view of yourself as he brought his hand up to your cheek. You leaned into the touch as he wiped your tears away with his thumb, “Cum for me, baby.” he said softly. Finally you allowed your orgasm to wash over you, your knees buckled with the pleasure but he caught you quickly helping you stay standing as the toys worked you through the pleasure. Once he saw you start to squirm he turned the dial on the remote down until the machine was off before reaching down and turning the vibrator off. He let go of you slowly, making sure you were stable before reaching behind your back and undoing the cuffs around your wrists. As soon as you were free you flung your arms around his neck, pulling him close to you, he chuckled softly, bringing a hand up to pat the top of your head before undoing the strap for the gag. He pulled the ball out of your mouth, wiping away the trail of spit that came with it before crouching down to undo the cuffs around your ankles. Once your legs were free he helped you back from the machine and undid the strap around your thigh, you clung to him as he moved around the room, putting the items in his hands on the dresser so he could clean them later.  
  
“Bath time?” you asked softly once he was done.  
  
He looked down at you and smiled, reaching up to ruffle your hair, “God knows you need it.” he joked before wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you close. You wrapped your arms around his waist and leaned into his side as he lead you to the bathroom. He sat you on the toilet as he ran the bath, splashing you with the water he would get on his hand every time he tested the temperature and making you giggle. When the water was ready he helped you into the bath, sitting on the floor next to the tub as he let you relax.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao jae is so vanilla to me writing him in this prompt was sosososo tough I think I did alright though... at least I hope I did lmao


End file.
